Various flat adhesive strips are provided to function as a flat matting frame over flat posters or pictures. These are noted as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,082,875, 4,229,892, 3,837,987, 3,341,961, 4,110,923, 2,458,349, 4,393,612 and 4,399,625. The latter patent provides for a U shaped shoulder over the edge of a poster. The other patents generally describe flat, adhesive backed matting borders for flat pictures. Three dimensional border tape could also be used in conjunction with a matted picture or poster if the user deemed it necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,625 of Langan describes a wide U-shaped channel which does not directly contact and hold a picture, but which further requires a front piece and a backing on both sides of a picture. In addition, while one of the walls of the channel in Langan is smooth, the opposite side is irregular with dove-tailed cut outs to facilitate the fastening of the channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,013 of Pollack describes a poster having a "T" shaped configuration. PG,5
None of the patents provide a decorative, three dimensional border tape which a special incision slot enclosure for receiving and grasping the posters in place in a secure manner in a base portion beneath an upper decorative three dimensional exterior surface of the border tape. These existing framing tapes can be improved.